1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gasket that can be used wherever one or more cable control lines lead into an engine compartment and have to be sealed off quickly and reliably from the housing or the wall of the engine compartment. The invention can be used especially where engine compartments of motor vehicles have cable control lines that require fast and secure assembly. Cable control lines are very generally mounted in these engine compartments on flat belts. For the supplied and preassembled cable control lines to be mounted, there is frequently the requirement that they be mounted quickly in the wall of the motor vehicle's engine compartment, for which the gasket is to be mounted with exact fit with low tolerances, gas-tight and liquid-tight, with fast and secure mounting. Similar requirements also apply when replacement of the cable control line is necessary in the repair shop.
2. The Prior Art
According to the present state of the art, cable control lines that are provided with a closure gasket are fitted by a tool in the opening of the wall of the engine compartment, which is labor-intensive. Special tools are often necessary. Because of the tool used and the small differences between the gasket and the opening, the gasket can be damaged, which results in high service costs. The same also applies to the repair and maintenance of these gaskets.